Por Que Justamente Você Teve Que Voltar?
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Terceiro ano, preocupações com vestibular, formatura e com a própria sala que terá que aguentar por mais esse ano, mas... O inevitável acontece e ela terá uma pessoa novamente em sua vida...


**Por Que Justamente Você Teve Que Voltar?**

**Sinopse: **Terceiro ano, preocupações com vestibular, formatura e com a própria sala que terá que aguentar por mais esse ano, mas... O inevitável acontece e ela terá uma pessoa novamente em sua vida, que havia sumido desta há muito tempo e agora retorna para concerta. E quem sabe com uma certa segunda intenção: Quebrar a barreira que ela mesma construíra para não se apegar a ninguém novamente. Será que consegue? [SasuxSaku][Pode haver outros casais, ainda não definidos no momento]

_**Cap.1- Somente mais um ano!**_

**A**s escolas estavam mais uma vez, retornando as atividades escolares, uma notícia ruim para alguns e uma boa para outros, principalmente para os do terceiro ano, claro. Seria o último ano que Sakura terá que aguentar o pessoal de sua "querida" sala.

Ela na verdade, não liga muito para as cobras que tem em sua turma. A principal delas é Karin, que fica sempre querendo provocá-la de alguma maneira, mas esta simplesmente ignora, deixando-a extremamente irritada. Sempre fica na dela, o que faz muitos acharem-na estranha, e, por conta disso, só apenas algumas insistiram em fazer amizade consigo: Ino, Hinata e Naruto.

Naruto é sempre muito alegre, brincalhão e muitas vezes – quase sempre -, muito avoado na maioria das coisas, principalmente se tratando de provas e trabalhos – este último fazendo sempre em cima da última hora -, e é totalmente apaixonado por Hinata, mesmo que esta talvez ainda não tenha se dado conta disso.

Hinata, uma garota muito bonita, porém tímida demais. Só não tem com vergonha com Sakura e Ino, por já ter se acostumado muito com a companhia delas, sendo que muitas vezes, quando estão juntas, parece ser uma outra pessoa literalmente falando. No fundo gosta de Naruto, mas infelizmente não percebe por achar que suas amigas estão enganadas em relação à ele.

Ino, com certeza, é a mais aberta, sempre saindo com os garotos, mas nunca quis nada sério, pois ainda sonha em achar seu "príncipe encantado". Detesta profundamente quando Karin tenta provocar uma de suas amigas, o que já acabou causando algumas brigas entre as duas, nos dois anos anteriores.

Os quatro sempre tiveram costume de irem para a escola juntos, e, dessa vez não foi nada diferente. Ao chegarem, tiveram a mesma vista de sempre: os alunos entrando e alguns ficando para fora, enrolando para entrar e o certo tumulto na hora de ver se haviam ficado na mesma sala novamente. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando viram todos os nomes novamente na lista e uma coisa que havia chamado a atenção, deixando-os muito felizes: Desta vez, o nome de Karin não estava lá. Agora teriam o sossego que tanto queriam!

-Ah que ótimo que a Kairn não caiu conosco novamente! –exclamou Ino, alegremente –Não aguentava mais aquela garota irritante ficar gritando no meio daquele povo pra chamar a atenção e ficar enchendo nossa paciência!

- Não acha isso maravilhoso, Sakura? –perguntou Hinata, fitando-a

-Hum? Oh, claro. Que ótimo! –disse, sem muito entusiasmo

-O que foi Sakura? Por que está assim? Achei que ia ficar como a gente, terrivelmente alegres!

-Terrivelmente alegres, Ino? –perguntou Naruto, um pouco confuso –Acho que agora você exagerou. Não precisava ter colocado "terrivelmente", sabia disso?

-E quem é você pra me dizer uma coisa dessas, Naruto? –reclamou –Você é o menos indicado para falar isso! Você não tira nota boa em nenhuma matéria o ano todo e só conseguiu passar de ano com a _nossa_ ajuda!

-Mas eu não fico falando errado por aí! Eu consigo prestar atenção pelo menos em algumas aulinhas de vez em quando.

-E põe muito de vez em quando nisso!

-Ino-chan, por favor, pare de falar assim do Na-Naruto-kun!

-Humpf!

Resolveram continuar o caminho para chegarem a sala de aula, já que teriam que subir algumas escadas durante o caminho. Sentaram-se nos mesmos lugares que sentaram nos outros anos, deixando suas bolsas ou fichários em cima das carteiras. Sakura, um pouco antes de entrar, sentiu seu corpo ficar paralisado por um instante. Ao olhar para o corredor, percebera que ali estava Karin, mas não somente ela, mas _ele_ também, só que nenhum dos dois perceberam que ela estava os observando naquele momento.

"_O que ele está fazendo aqui? Calma, Sakura! É só mais um ano e vai passar rapidinho!_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
